1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magazine for photosensitive sheets, and more particularly to a magazine to be detachably loaded in an image forming apparatus in which photosensitive sheets to be fed to an image forming section one after another are stacked in the magazine.
2. Description of Related Art
In the art of a laser printer for forming an image on a photosensitive film with a laser beam, conventionally, a detachable magazine in which photosensitive films are stacked is employed. Regarding a disposable type among such magazines, a sheet-type light screening cover is stuck on the magazine to cover an opening of the magazine. When the magazine is loaded in a printer, the cover is removed from the magazine and wound so that the interior of the magazine is partly revealed, and when the magazine is to be unloaded from the printer, the cover is unwound and stuck on the magazine again. The cover is to shield the interior of the magazine from light when the magazine is out of the printer, and the cover is made of an elastic material like polyethylene so that there will never occur a gap between the magazine and the cover even when the magazine bends.
Great force is applied to the end portion of the cover when the cover starts to be removed from the magazine, and if the cover is wholly made of an elastic material, the end portion stretches because of the force. Then, when the cover is unwound, the end portion still stretches or forms wrinkles, and the cover does not adhere to the magazine well, which impairs the function of the cover of shielding the interior of the magazine from light.